BB's First Fight
by Dante620
Summary: My first fanfiction! Please excuse me for my orrible english and also be kind but don't rewind! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kill Bill nor the characters they belong to the god Tarantino , i'm just doing this for fun. It's very short, a good way to begin!
1. Chapter 1, Dodge

CHAPTER 1 - "DODGE"

"What do you see B.B.?" said Beatrix holding the sword in one hand and the gun on the on the hand.

"I see a gun and a sword" said B.B..

Beatrix put the weapons on the sofa, grabbed the lady to both the arms and said: "Correct, and these will be your friends, when you will be in danger".

Headache, blurry vision, incredible sickness; it's not a good way to wake up, specially when you don't know where you are. B.B. Opened slowly her eyes and discovered the void: everything around her was dark, she couldn't see anything. When she got up, she saw the most dark thing she would have ever seen, an incredibly black room with no windows, no doors and no light but, strange thing, she saw her body, like she was under a lamp. Suddenly something happened, and it was not good.

When the lights went on B.B. saw a middle-aged woman, wearing a strange dress with numbers stamps and sunglasses with oval glasses, the shape reminded her the infinite sign.

"Dodge" said the woman, then she threw a little object to B.B., something like a shuriken with a number engraved. BB dodged it as the other ones that the old lady threw.

Unfortunately she wasn't fast enough and one shuriken hit her causing a little blood squirt. So B.B. ran at her, made her fall and killed her with punches and kicks. Good idea, good execution. The old lady was in a bloody paddle, and a light illuminated a wooden door. B.B. went at the door and opened it.


	2. Chapter 2, Cut

CHAPTER 2 - "CUT"

You know, to open a non sure door is never a good idea, specially if you don't know where are you going to. B.B. Knew that but, like she knew where she was going, she entered the new room.

The nice door in fine wood closed with a noisy sound behind the girl and it bolted. She felt like in a Jigsaw game.

A great chandelier pended from the ceiling in wood as if it was going to fall, at a first sight it looked like it was made of little pieces of glass and finishing touches of silver. It didn't do a great light but it was enough to see a great statue at the center of the room representing a parchment. B.B. Didn't understand what was going on and thought that the answer would have never arrived if she didn't survived the fury of a new enemy, appearing from behind the statue.

A very tall man, dressed like a villain of star trek, ran at B.B. grabbing a big, beautiful, painfully well designed sword. The girl fell behind and the guy said:

"Cut".

The not-so-old and not-so-friendly man began to attack B.B. trying to hit her with his sword, fortunately the little girl had good reflexes. B.B. kicked the man in the lower parts, but this made him only angrier and stronger, it seemed like he was absorbing her strength.

The girl fell exhausted on the floor.

"Your weakness is my strength, your fear is my courage, your blood is my water" said the man.

"Somebody said that 'Words hurt more than the sword', I personally think that both are really painful, but nothing wins against a good old bloody speech before the death.".

One moment before the death, you should see the most important moments of your life, strangely B.B. didn't see anything. It was her moment wasn't it? That man would have trespassed her with his sword causing an impressive explosion of blood in his face, like a fountain wouldn't he?

No. Fucking fortune I imagine.


	3. Chapter 3, Kill

CHAPTER 3 - "KILL"

Someone says that everything has a reason, everything happens because of our actions, our possibilities, our failures and successes, B.B. didn't care about these things and took the sword that was at her right. With the weapon pushed out the old man and got up. Now that bastard would have had what he deserved.

The girl extracted the sword from the sheath and, as if time stopped for a few minutes, she admired that beautiful object. Hilt in gummed wood with reliefs in Japanese writing, sharp blade in pure steel, so sharp to be able to cut in two a backbone as it was a knife with the fused butter. Lightweight, strange for a so long sword, it must have been at least 1 meter long. B.B. grasped the weapon with both hands and she began to form circles oscillating the katana, the man looked at her with a mixture of admiration and fear. The last thing that he would have seen.

Without any delay the girl trespassed him with the sword. The man made a horrifying scream of pain, then he said "Un bel morir, tutta la vita onora , a beautiful death honors the whole life". Then he fell on the ground.

B.B. was almost completely covered with red blood but she didn't have time to clean herself because three other people entered the room. The first one, a pretty good looking woman with long curly hair and dressed like she was into a late eighteen century portrait, held a series of little knifes, not big, but they looked painful if stabbed into a body. The second person was a bald, old and very short man holding a scalpel. He dressed a white uniform. The last man was very tall and held a long sword with a cross engraved on the blade.

"Kill" Said the three people together.

The two men went under the big lamp and approached B.B. with a series of slashes, the girl acted like she had always used a sword and blocked or dodged every slash, then she had an idea. The lamp was supported by a fragile rope, therefore she decided to cut it trying to launch the sword, the result would have been two bodies smashed under a heap of broken glasses and iron pieces with probable spillage of bones and plentiful fountains of blood. The spectacle wasn't so lame as she expected.

She kicked the two men in order to make their presence in perfect vertical correspondence with the lamp launched the sword with a perfect angle and cut the rope, the rest was just too bloody to be described, you know only that there was not an angle of the room in which an alone drop of blood was not present. Problem solved? No!

B.B. forgot of the woman, that inserted her a knife in the back. The little girl screamed of pain and laid on the ground, the woman stabbed her repetitively with the knives. But it wasn't over.

B.B. with all her strength took a small piece of glass and trespassed the throat of the woman.

The girl was already reliving her past memories: her mother's arrival, a happy life between samurai swords and days of sun with Beatrix. She implored a rapid death or a miraculous arrival of police and ambulances, but none of the two things arrived, she heard in a confused way only a number:

88.


	4. Chapter 4, Awake

CHAPTER 4 – AWAKE

"Very good B.B. You answered almost perfectly the math teacher questions, as chemistry and religion questions. You explained the photosynthesis phenomenon in a complete but synthetic way.

You had some problems with the Literature and Art questions, you fell on Shakespeare and Salvador Dali, but don't worry, you passed the exam with 88/100". Said the head teacher.

In a confused feeling of fear, amazement and happiness, she realized to have passed the examination of high school with an excellent vote. In front of her there were the old math teacher, the tall religion teacher, as the small chemistry one. Art teacher and math teacher were very happy to see stupor in her eyes for the high result.

"I'm awake" she told to herself, she imagined the interrogation as a very bloody fight. She felt like she fought for real, exhausted for the talking and for the fear that exploded into a scream of joy.

"Yes!"

B.B. got up and shook the hand to the teachers, she went outdoors from the classroom and greeted her mother, Beatrix. Her mother kissed the girl and asked her: "How did it go?"

B.B. simply answered: "It was like a fight".

THE END


End file.
